Lost
by Eternity The Hedgehog
Summary: He ran. Feeling the wind in his blue quills. Feeling alive and free. Hearing the crunching of the grass underneath his shoes on Seaside Hill. When he stumbled over something, not knowing it would change his life forever. No wait, it wasn't something, it was somebody. *READ TO FIND OUT MORE!* Hey people...NEED OC'S AND REVIEWS. Eternity out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic's P.O.V**

He ran. Feeling the wind in his blue quills. Feeling alive and free. Hearing the crunching sound of grass underneath his shoes as he ran on seaside hill. When he stumbled over something, not knowing that his life might change forever. No wait, it wasn't something, it was somebody. Feeling sympathetic for nearly hurting her, Sonic studied her. She had blonde fur and platinum blonde shoulder-length hair with a jet black streak in it. Her black hoodie had a name in white cursive letters on the front with on word. Eternity. A simple yet powerful and impacting word. He wondered if it was her name.

Her hoodie was torn and tattered in it, along with her jeans (which also was ripped), her black sneakers turned out unchanged or damaged in any way. Her eyes were closed , but she was not dead. He could see her chest move, slowly but surely, up and down with each breath she took. She had bruises up and down her arms, as well up and down her legs. He decided he would try to wake her. He shook her shoulders gently as if she was fragile.(which later he would find out she was not)She groaned and rolled over and bolted upright. (which shocked the cobalt hedgehog) "Ember"

"Whoa, Whoa um...Calm down", Sonic said trying to soothe the blonde hedgehog, but (being a boy) ended up stroking her hair awkwardly.

"Where are we? Who are you? Where's Ember? Where's Iblis?", she asked, while Sonic tried to answer all the questions being thrown at him, but instead noticed the design on her gloves. They were black fingerless ones, but had a strange design in the middle. It looked like a power button, but was glowing white. Following Sonic's gaze, she self-consciously stuck her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. Sonic chuckled.

"C'mon.", He smiled,"I think I may know somebody who can answer some of your really confusing questions."

"Where are we going? Is he or she an inventor?" Her face lit up with excitement.

"Um...sorta.."Sonic said, sticking out his hand to help her up.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, grabbing his hand cautiously. He could see that she didn't trust him. He wanted to change that.

"To my little buddy, Tails" He answered.

**Silver's P.O.V**

He just sat there trying to figure out how to move her. After chaos controlling to Mobius, he found a new life and a job. He eventually got over blaze's death and moved on. His job was actually to help Sonic with any problems he might have with Eggman. But now HE had a little problem. She was laying there. Unconscious. He had figured that out when he thought she was dead. He had kinda done mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, because he freaked out, before realizing that she indeed was still alive. Feeling foolish, he lifted one hand and dropped. Yep still knocked out.

Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had on a brown button-down shirt with a white tank top on underneath. She also had dark blue jean shorts on with black and white sneakers. Her blonde hair had a red streak(peek-a-boo) in it and her bangs covered her eyes. She looked calm and she took even breaths, which was a good sign. He also noticed she had bruises and burn marks all over. Her white tank top was singed a little and he could see a little sliver of skin.

Silver looked up at the sky and saw a very dark cloud. Deciding he would have to move her sooner or later, he picked her up gently though she still cringed, but she didn't wake. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and suddenly, his hands were burning. He dropped her, but quickly caught her using his telekinesis. He got the same feeling he did when he use to carry Blaze. _She must be a pyrotechnic._ When he felt the air around him cool down. He picked her up again, and again, she curled into him again. This time she was petting his chest. He rolled his eyes. "Oh Great", he said sarcastically.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

He felt a great surge of energy shoot through him and he fell to the grounding, holding his head in agony. He was instantly drowned in a vision. A fiery creature stood there and was replaced by two hedgehogs. Their eyes were closed and they were floating with a red orb around them. The vision ended almost as fast as it had started, and the pain started to slowly go away. He shook his head, and stood up once he realized he had been kneeling. The red emerald he usually kept with him, was now in front of him. It was pulsing it's red color. He picked up the diamond-shaped emerald and held it in his hand. The visions only came when a new power source, one even greater than the seven emeralds combined, entered the atmosphere. He needed to go to the energy source right away and destroy it as soon as possible. It was still pulsing when he yelled chaos control and he disappeared from the forest. He ended up where he least expected it.

He stood outside the white house and took in all it's features. The grass was green with a little bit of brown at the roots. There was two windows, but they were covered with light blue curtains. He walked up the gravel sidewalk and knocked loudly on the door. When Silver answered, the look on Silver's face said he regretted opening it.

"What the hell Silver! We let you guard the emeralds so you-." Silver quickly shushed him and motioned to his couch. There was a girl lying there, obviously unconscious. She looked like she had gone through a lot. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were singed a bit. A sly grin appeared on Shadow's face. "What is she doing here? Did you find a new girlfriend?"

"Fuck off Shadow. I found her outside. Better than just leaving her out there."

"So can I come in? Or are you gonna leave me outside like you almost did to her?" He motioned to her.

"You know what?", Silver raised her voice, "Fuck you, you son of a -!" His yells were silenced by a small yawn. They tore each others gaze and averted their attention towards the noise. Suddenly, their eyes met with hazel ones. Her eyes were almost enough to make you gasp in the beauty of them. "Nice. You woke her up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic P.O.V.**

"How much farther?" Her head was starting to perspire and her mouth was dry. Sonic seemed to have so much energy that he looked like he could run forever. Little did she know. "How are you moving so fast? Do you have some sort of solar power in your shoes that keeps you moving?"

"Actually, believe it or not, I have supersonic speed. Hence the name. Sonic."

"But how can it be? Is it mutation? Genetic? Radioactive biochemical wastes? I just can't wrap my mind around it. Seriously, did you fall into a radioactive pool or something?" Sonic chuckled lightly.

"I really don't know. My family doesn't have it, believe me, I've checked. I can't really answer the other ones. Mostly because I don't understand half of the words you said." Eternity smiled sheepishly and brushed some loose bangs out of her eyes. "So….do _you_ have any siblings or parents?"

"Um….well, you see, I'm an only child and my father died when I was young." She looked as she wanted the world to open up and swallow her whole. She started to twirl her hair, which is when Sonic noticed she would do that when she was nervous. "My mom fell under a severe depression and lets just say she's a mean drunk. I knew it would only get worse so I ran away when I was only ten." She was silent for a bit until she spoke again. " So is there any way to get there faster. I don't mean to rush you but-"

"Yeah actually there is a couple of ways. We could take a bus, rent a car, get a taxi, or…" He felt a slight grin on his face and Eternity was sacred as to know why it was there. "...You could jump in my arms and I can run there…"

"Um...Are you sure? I mean…." She looked a little uncomfortable, but that was instantly replaced by the thought of being cradled in his arms.

"It's totally fine! Just make sure you hold onto me at all times." He opened up his arms and she obediently jumped into them, and he took off. She huddled closer to his chest with her eyes closed. She could feel the steady beating of his heart and hear the even breaths he took. She forced herself to open her striking blue eyes and found herself gazing around her. Her surroundings blurred and blended together like some kind of painting. She looked up his bare chest and met his jade eyes. A smile danced on his lips as he stared ahead. Thankfully, he was watching where he was going. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind pound against her. Suddenly, everything stopped as if time had just stood still. His voice broke the deafening silence.

"Hey we're here. You can open your eyes now. We're at the workshop." The "workshop" looked more like a factory, but it wasn't metal. The two story workshop was wooden, but looked modern in a way. The ground was covered in luscious green grass. There was also a small mailbox that had expanded half of its size because of all the letters inside. She tried to reach for it, but he stopped her before she could. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He doesn't check his mail anymore. He thinks his brain is too busy to do anything, but invent all the time."

"Shouldn't we take it in to him? I mean, he is your friend, right?"

"Brother." She gave him a skeptical look. He shrugged his shoulders. "What? He's adopted." he said defensively. They walked toward the door and Sonic opened it. They walked into a room with a light blue couch and a plasma TV. There was also a small table with four chairs around it off to the right. "Tails? You in here buddy?"

Out of the blue, she heard small footsteps pound the floor. They sounded like they were coming up, not down. Then, the orange fox appeared. He had three bangs sprout from his head, and he had chest fur. He wore red and white shoes. They looked like Sonic's only more childish. He was the first to speak a word. "Sonic! I missed you so much!" His turquoise eyes lit up with excitement. "C'mon! I have something really cool to show you!" When he finally noticed Eternity, she waved and Sonic crossed his arms, a smile forming on his lips.

"Hi. Tails, right? I'm Eternity."

**Silver's P.O.V.**

When he and shadow calmed her down enough to not burn them _and_ his house down, they sat down at his table, had a cup of cocoa, and enjoyed some "Get to know each other time."

"Wait, so you just found me out there? In front of your house? Why didn't you just leave me out there?" Shadow smiled and Silver shot him a look that said shut-up-or-I-will-kill-you. Ember shivered and Silver ran to his room, seeing that she was cold, and went to grab a jacket. Shadow was "Decent" enough to break the silence between the two.

"So...Are you single?" Ember blushed slightly, and tilted her head to left. Thankfully, Silver returned with a black jacket and slipped over her shoulders. She cuddled into it and took a sip of her cocoa. When she did, she dropped the cup on her brown shirt and her shorts.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Ember asked, motioning to her shirt. She stood up wiping off her shorts.

"Yeah. Down the hallway to the left. I'll get you a pair of sweats when you're done," Silver replied. Shadow watched her leave and suddenly he thought of his weird vision. She was one of the girls in it.

"She has something to do with the vision.," Shadow whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Oh," said Shadow, remembering Silver was still there, "Um...Nothing."

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading! That means a lot. .**

**Sorry for forgetting to upload last week. I promise I will TRY to keep you guys updated EVERY week.**

**P.S, **

**SEND IN YOUR OC'S! JUST P.M. ME!**


End file.
